


Undertow

by S_C_Craven



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good Friend Pope (Outer Banks), Kooks (Outer Banks), Kooks vs. Pogues (Outer Banks), Protective JJ (Outer Banks)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_C_Craven/pseuds/S_C_Craven
Summary: Carina Swann doesn't swim--something very odd for a girl who just moved to an island. Returning after almost ten years of being away from Kildare Island, Carina finds not much has changed. When she catches up with an old friend and meets a new gang known as the Pogues, she'll be swept away on a journey that will push her to the limit, but yield the ultimate reward.Note: This story contains strong language, violence, and some sexual themes. Also mentions of trauma and triggers.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s), Rafe Cameron/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

There were few things Carina Swann didn't like. She was an amicable person--her grades in school were average, her after-school activities sparse. She never made a big show of her complaints. Today, however, she not only was in a foul mood but also very intent on showing it.

Even now as her father turned down an old, dusty dirt road littered with potholes, she replayed in her mind the argument that had happened an hour earlier. She didn't want to return to Kildare Island, but when it came to choosing to go back to live with her mother or this, this trumped every time. 

Their truck bounced along the dirt lane, Carina keeping her grip firm on the bar above her as her father cursed lightly under his breath. The road was lined with dense trees and small ditches on either side, their stagnant water pungent through the open windows. 

They took a slight turn and a break in the trees appeared. Carina balled her fist in her lap, her bare thighs sweaty. The North Carolina air was thicker and sweeter than Maine's. Outside, the bright summer sun glared down at them. The nape of her neck was already littered with sweat. The truck broke the treeline and gave way to a spacious front yard, then they saw it. 

Briny Pointe or so the peeling sign that was half-submerged in a puddle alluded to. Carina's father whistled as the truck pulled up to the front of the house. It was old to say the least. Paint peeled off the ancient siding, the lights appeared to be from an Era when electricity had just been invented, and a few of the windows were broken. The front door was partially ajar as Carina glanced over at her dad. 

"Well this is it," he said, his tone far too cheerful for Carina's liking. She gave him a look as he turned off the truck. She didn't want another argument, knowing that her dad didn't deserve the attitude. Still, she fumed. 

"What?" he shot back as she scoffed. 

"Dad, this place is ancient," Carina said pointedly. Her father glanced from her to the house, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Well it is on the historic registry Rina, and we need the money," he said, Carina cringing at the pet name he always used for her. Her father was a home rehabber. He took unloved, broken houses and turned them into livable, beautiful homes. He had tried to do the same with her mother--it didn't work. 

"So I see," she shot back, unbuckling her seatbelt. 

"Come on, this is a new adventure, I know it isn't Maine but it still is beautiful here." Carina's father urged as she pushed open the door. 

"Yeah, it's gorgeous," Carina started in a sarcastic tone.

"I can't wait to swelter and find bugs the size of small dogs in my room all summer." Carina spat hotly as she slammed the door. A strong, coastal scented breeze whipped past her, her dark hair fought to be free of her bun. 

Just as she was about to round the truck, a car pulled up into the driveway behind them. It was a new, model sports car clad in bright red paint. Carina eyed it and noted how out of place it looked next to an overgrown Southern Magnoliantree that had begun to take over most of the driveway. For a moment she wondered how it had managed to get down the road intact. 

The door opened and a pretty blonde woman stepped out. She was older, her deep brown eyes covered by designer sunglasses and her long hair hanging past her shoulders. She grabbed her purse and shit the door as Carina's father walked towards her. 

"Well I'll be! That could 't possibly be Mark Swann, could it?" she called out, her accent hinting that she was from further south than North Carolina. Carina's father smiled and she grabbed him in a hug. 

"Rose! It has been way too long. How are you? Is Ward still making trouble?" Carina's father asked, releasing her as she laughed. 

"I am great and you know him, the man can never stay still. I'll tell ya: when I heard you were coming back we were tickled pink." Carina came to the tailgate and watched the two as her father nodded. He met her eyes and it seemed as if he had forgotten that she was there. 

"Oh uh, Rose this is my daughter Carina." he said, gesturing for Carina to join them. She did, the dirt from the driveway working its way into her sandals. 

"Carina this is an old friend of mine, Rose Arapoglou, ah I mean Cameron." Rose smiled at the mistake and flashed the large ring on her finger. Carina's father laughed nervously as she revealed an envelope. 

"I am so glad you showed some interest in this place. Lord knows it needs it," she said, extracting a set of keys from it and then handing them both to Carina's father. 

"Now the water and power will have to be cut on. I've already called the utility department but with that storm brewing off the Florida coast, it may take a few days. People on this island get so squirely." She had already started up towards the large, columnated front porch, Carina and Mark following in her wake. 

As they got closer to the house, Carina could really see how disheveled it was. Weeds forced their way up through the peeling porch floor and the stairs groaned painfully underneath her five-foot seven-figure. She hurried along as Rose stopped, pushing open the door. 

"The locks are ancient, but that loan will cover almost everything!" she commented, linking her hands together. It was clear she did not want to enter the home and Carina watched as she gave Mark a look. It was obvious something Carina was not privy to was going on.

"Well, I just wanted to say hello. Say why don't you all come to lunch tomorrow. You remember Tannyhill? We live there now! Yes, I know! What do you say to 2 PM?" Rose asked as Mark looked back at Carina who shrugged. Rose beamed at both of them before saying a hurried goodbye. It was as if she couldn't wait to escape back to her air conditioning and finely-furnished life. 

Mark and Carina stood in silence for a moment before he pushed open the door further. The foyer was a long hallway that ended in a set of French doors that were surprisingly intact. A layer of dust covered the floor and their footprints looked eerie as they both walked in. 

To their right was a sitting room, the windows covered in old newspapers causing the sunlight to distort to a sad sepia color. To their left was a large dining room, an ancient crystal chandelier clung to the ceiling, one harsh breeze away from snapping. 

"Wow, dad you really picked a dump," Carina said, her voice echoing up and around the foyer. 

"Carina! Don't be like that," he scolded hotly, walking into the dining room. He wiped a corner of the large table off with his shirt and then placed the envelope down. 

"How are we supposed to shower or cook?" Carina shot, going to the stairs and leaning against the ornate newell post. 

"There's a hotel in town. I can get us a room to use before then. I'll go by the utility department today. If Mrs. Koff is still working there I may be able to make it happen sooner." he said, looking around the room.

"So you and Rose grew up together?" Carina asked awkwardly as she watched him. Mark nodded, his dark hair with hints of gray sticking to his forehead from the heat. Carina hoped he wouldn't overshare as she was suspicious that they knew each other better than that.

"We sure did. Grew up right in the center of Cut," he said, chuckling at a memory only he could recall.

"The Cut?" Carina inquired as she shifted, her thighs sweating in the sweltering heat. Inside, it was even worse. Carina already knew she would have to outweigh the choice between heat exhaustion or mosquito snack. 

"Yeah, it's on the other side of the island. Please do your dad a favor and don't go poking around there." Carina scoffed at his worry. 

"Speaking of poking around, do you mind if I skate into town? I would kill for a Cheerwine and I want to see if the library is worth a damn." Carina supplied when her father gave her a worried look.

"Language, Rina, and I don't see why not. Just keep your phone on you and mind the roads, those damn tourons can't see past their sun-blocked noses." Carina laughed as she started out of the door. 

"We have been on the island for 30 minutes dad and you are already sounding like a local." she shot, going to the bed of the truck and revealing a set of worn roller skates. She placed them around her neck as her father came out onto the porch. 

"Carina," Carina turned to her father, now further away from him. He stood with his hands in his pockets, leaning against a column covered in foliage. For a moment, she remembered him exactly like that only many years ago, much younger but not happier.

"Be safe," he said, and she could tell he was more worried than he was letting on. It was an island, how much trouble could she get into?

"I will. Oh, and dad," Carina started, walking backward back up the driveway. The sand and dirt of the driveway already stained her feet.

"That's poison ivy." Her father jolted away from the column, frantically patting at his exposed forearm that had made contact with the leaves. Carina laughed, heading down the dirt road into the late morning.


	2. Chapter Two

Skating was Carina's thing. Some people painted, some trained hamsters, some even ran for fun but skating was hers. When she lived in the city, it was easy to get lost on random sidewalks and alleyways, the concrete far from smooth but rivaling a rough country road. 

Carina had checked the maps on her phone and knew she was on the right track to head into town. It also occurred to her that as she got closer, the traffic became denser. By the time Carina reached the convenience store, she was sweaty and exhausted from dodging cars. She skated over the door and pulled it open. 

Inside an older man sat behind the counter, reading a newspaper. He eyed her for a moment before returning to his reading. Carina skated over to the cooler, pulling it open to discover that the usual space for the Cheerwine was empty. She groaned and the man shuffled his paper, curiously eyeing her. 

Carina skated back, ready to leave the store. 

"You can check my bag if you want," she commented, the old man chuckling. 

"From the sounds of it we didn't have what you needed." he wagered as Carina shook her head. Her flyaways were wild around her glistening forehead as she went to the door. 

"Try The Wreck. Bout a mile up the road, they have the best grub in town and old Mike always has some Cheerwine in the back. Tell him Paul sent ya." the man said, giving her a kind smile with stained teeth. Carina smiled back before leaving the store and heading in the direction he had mentioned.

The town was quaint and seemed to stop changing in the '20s. Pretty houses with manicured lawns stood next to specialty shops and churches looking like something straight out of a Rockwell painting. Carina let out a gleeful huff when the restaurant appeared. She skated to the stairs and pulled off her skates, shoving her sandals back onto her feet.

For a moment, a wave of dizziness took over her as she began to walk on solid ground as opposed to skating. She steadied herself and clomped up the stairs. Inside, the restaurant smelled of salt air and fried seafood. The dining room was an open screened area, from which she could see the water. She steeled herself as she scanned the room. Multiple people dispersed at tables around the room as Carina sat at the bar counter. 

A dark-haired girl turned around and for a moment, Carina was in stunned silence. The other girl was the same way--both of them just stared at each other in uncertainty. There was something uncannily familiar to each of them about the other. 

"Kiara?" Carina asked softly. The girl's face suddenly lit up as recognition washed over her. 

"Oh my God, Carina Swann?" she shot, her voice going shrill in glee. She rounded the bar, immediately tossing her arms around her old friend. She smelled of sea salt and coconut, Carina finding the smell comforting as she released her. 

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you in what-eight years," Kiara asked, stepping back to survey her. Carina shrunk into the seat, conscious of her sweaty underarms and thighs that were beginning to chafe. 

"Yeah, it's been a while. How are you?" Carina asked as Kiara rounded the counter. 

"I'm great. Do you want a drink?" she asked, gesturing to the soda machine that didn't have Cheerwine. Carina's face fell a bit. 

"I'd kill for a Cheerwine," she said as Kiara's eyes gleed conspiratorially. She held up a finger and disappeared for a moment. She then reappeared, a frosted glass bottle bearing the logo in her hand. She handed it to Carina and she took a hearty sip. 

"God I missed this. I had no idea your family owned this place." Carina said, looking about the bustling room. Kiara smiled proudly, holding up her hands.

"Best seafood on the island, and the only place to get authentic Cheerwine." Carina nodded and took another big sip.

"So what are you doing back? Just visiting?" Kiara wagered, Carina noting her tone. She sighed. 

"My dad just bought some old house he plans to fix up. Dragged me along for the ride." Kiara could tell Carina was uncomfortable and changed the subject. 

"I am so glad you're here! You have to come to one of our parties at the Boneyard. I bet you don't even remember John B." Kiara said, smiling. She was right, Carina hardly remembered any of her life on the island. Kiara was the one gleaming light in a dark, murky ocean of memories. 

"Kiara, I'm not really into big events," Carina started, uncertain. 

"Call me Kie and I refuse to take no for an answer," Kiara said as Carina laughed. She sipped her drink as Kiara went to deliver some food to tables. The television above the bar caught her eye, a large diagram of the East coast with a red cone flashing on the screen. 

The course was still uncertain, storms were always unpredictable that way. Carina told herself as she finished her bottle and went to fish through her backpack. 

"It's on the house. Consider it your welcome home gift." Kiara said suddenly, swiping the empty bottle and tossing it across the bar and into a large trashcan. 

Carina clapped playfully but the back of her mind was still racing. 

What other memories would this place dig up?


	3. Chapter Three

When Carina’s phone rang, she had just finished her second Cheerwine. She apologized to Kie who had been interrupted by it and answered. 

“Dad?” Carina asked slightly annoyed that he was checking up on her. Sure it was almost four pm, but it wasn't like she was back in the city. 

“Hey honey, I’m in town. Why don’t I pick you up and we can go to dinner.” Carina brightened as her stomach grumbled. She had been surrounded by all these tantalizing smells for the last hour but had been too busy catching up to notice. 

“Sure, I’m already at The Wreck,” Carina said as Kie smiled at the thought of seeing her friend's father again. Carina’s dad cleared his throat. 

“I actually made reservations for us at the Islander Hotel. I’ll be right over.” He hung up before Carina could respond. She raised her eyebrows and turned off the phone before shoving it back in her pocket.

“Everything okay?” Kie asked, grabbing the empty bottle. Carina nodded and ran a hand down her face.

“Yeah, my dad is taking me to dinner. I suggested this place but he already had reservations at the Islander.” Carina said sheepishly as Key grinned. 

“Ah, I’m surprised you became a Kook--after all this time,” Carina laughed, confused. 

“A Kook?” she asked as Kie nodded. 

“You know, all those tight assed people who hang out at the golf course?” Carina playfully winced. She hoped Kie didn't think she was like that.

“I will never be one of them.” Lie smiled and extended her closed fist. Carina bumped her fist to hers, a feeling of warmth coursing through her hand. Carina exited the restaurant and found her father pulling up in his truck. 

“Hey kiddo, hop in,” They drove for about ten minutes, the houses growing larger and nicer as they went.

“Did you talk to the utility department?” Carina asked, looking over at her dad. He nodded. 

“Yep, turns out Miss Koff retired four years ago but her niece works there. She says the power and water will be on tomorrow but with that storm who knows what will happen.” Carina’s father sighed and glanced out at the homes to his left. 

“I got us a room at the hotel for tonight. Figured you would want to shower,” he said as Carina scrunched up her nose and nodded. They approached a large towering white building with balconies and a large fence. Carina’s father parked, forgoing the valet, and handed her a hairbrush. 

“Grabbed it from the house. Figured you might want to brush that mop.” he teased as he ruffled her messy bun. Carina gave him an affectionate scowl as she released her hair and began to drag the brush through it. The wind from the open truck window made the feat much harder and she finally gave up with a half ponytail. 

Outside the truck, Carina’s father waited. She exited, feeling self-conscious in her sweaty and ruffled clothes. She wasn’t even inside, yet she knew this was not a place frequented by people like her and her father. 

They entered the hotel and went right towards large glass French doors. Marble and white paneled walls greeted them as a hostess in a finely pressed suit asked their name. She tried to hide her judgemental look but failed. They were seated at a table near the wide windows that overlooked the expansive lawn and beach. Carina positioned herself so that her back was facing the windows.

The table was covered in a starched white tablecloth, the utensils neatly placed and water glasses already filled. Carina chuckled to herself, thinking of the Wreck and how different the two places were. She could guarantee even the most expensive item on the menu wouldn't rival their cuisine. 

“So did you have fun today?” Carina’s father asked as he sat down. Carina nodded. 

“I did. I got to see Kiara again. I can’t believe it’s been that long.” Carina said, more to herself than to him. He smiled. 

“That’s Mike's daughter, isn’t it? I remember when you all used to make sandcastles down at the beach. How is she doing by the way?” he asked as a waitress appeared. She placed menus in front of them and took her father’s bar order. Carina scanned the menu, noting the prices. 

“Dad, are you sure we can afford this?” she whispered, eyes worried. Her father’s brow furrowed. 

"Yeah, it’s fine, get what you want. Now how is Kiara?” he pressed, his tone suggesting she drop it. Carina smiled at him.

“She’s great. It was like I never left.” 

The rest of the dinner was uneventful. Carina let her father do most of the talking when the waitress, who was an old friend of his, recognized him. By the time dinner was over, Carina was still hungry and was wishing they had gone to The Wreck instead. They retired to a room on the sixth floor with plush white furniture, light wood, and sweeping views of the ocean. 

When they entered, her father had been so excited while Carina decided she would go get ice and sneakily close the curtains after he went to bed. The ice machine on their floor was out of order, so Carina headed down to the ground floor. 

She walked past the dining room and lobby before she found a small vending room. Carina placed the golden ice bucket under the chute and pressed the button--nothing happened. She pressed it again and the machine whirred. 

Still, no ice appeared. She huffed on annoyance as she slapped the machine.

"That thing is a piece of shit," Carina jumped, whipping around to see a tall, tanned boy with sandy blonde hair. He was dressed in a polo shirt and pants and on his belt loop, a lanyard with a keycard hung. Carina let out the breath she had been holding and gestured back to the machine.

"For all the money they charge they sure don't have good stuff," Carina said as the guy leaned past her. 

"Here, sometimes this will do it." He slammed his hand onto the side of the machine, Carina shuddering into the wall. He didn't notice as he pressed the button with his long fingers and ice spilled into the bucket. 

"There ya go," he said, gesturing proudly at the handiwork. Carina gave a pleased nod and grabbed her ice bucket, dropping the lid back on. 

"Thanks," she said awkwardly. 

"Anytime." the boy said before ducking out of the room. Carina eyed the ice bucket before sighing and heading back upstairs, grateful to spend the night in a comfortable room.


	4. Chapter Four

The 92 GMC felt grossly out of place as it drove down the paved driveway of Taneyhill. Around them, perfect trees and manicured lawns stretched towards a towering old home ahead. 

Carina nervously picked at her cuticles, the dress she wore had been one of the few she had. Carina was always much taller than most of her peers meaning skirts were always too short and sleeves always stopped a few inches from her wrists. She had given up dresses long ago but her father insisted. 

Outside, the winds that were kicked up by Hurricane Agatha down the coast had begun to make its presence known. Carina watched as the treetops swayed to the gusts and worried about the heavily wooded road that led to Briny Point. 

"Don't do that Rina," Carina's father scolded, glancing over at her. She gave him a look, dramatically showing him her hands before dropping them into her lap. Her father parked next to a sports car that Carina figured cost more than Briny Point. 

They exited the truck, the wind whipping Carina's half-up hair around her face as she looked up at the towering home. Two front porches adorned in comfortable loving chairs and couches looked out over the expansive front yard. Carina had never seen a place so elegant. 

"Oh, Mark you're right on time!" Rose crowed, appearing from the large front door. She wore crisp white slacks, high heels, and a blue shirt. Carina didn't even bother considering how much the ensemble cost as Mark and she ascended the stairs. 

"Don't you look pretty as a picture?" Rose complimented as Carina blushed. She muttered a thank you before Rose gestured for them to follow her. Inside, the house was just what you would expect from the outside. Carina zoned out as her father and Rose began to talk about the renovations and repairs that had been done to the house. 

Rose lead them through a massive kitchen before they reached a back patio. A girl about Carina's age was sitting at a glass patio table, phone in hand, and looking bored. Out in the backyard, two figures stood looking out at the water that lay just beyond the property. 

"Sarah sweetheart I'd like you to meet Carina, Mark's daughter. She'll be going to Academy with you in the fall." Rose said as Carina's stomach fell. She looked at her dad who cleared his throat as Sarah gave her a smile that didn't reach her eyes. 

"Actually, Rose, we were thinking Kildare High may be the way to go. You know how they like to have a few smart ones in the bunch to up their funding," Carina knew her father had meant to mend the situation but it had only made it worse. She took in a sharp breath, but before she could chime in to change the subject, the two figures from the yard were approaching them. 

"Ward, you remember Mark don't you?" Rose asked as a middle-aged man with dark hair and eyes approached the patio. Carina was put off by his demeanor, something pitting in her stomach as he smiled and took her dad's hand. 

His watch cost more than what they had sold the Maine house for and Carina couldn't help but feel like they had been invited as a joke. She tried to not notice her father's stained sneakers, khaki shorts, and polo she had picked out from the thrift store two years ago on one of her court-mandated visits. 

"Of course I remember him. How have ya been, Mark? You still flipping houses?" Carina's father didn't seem to feel the same way she did. He continued as normal, glad to talk about what he loved to do most. Carina then felt guilty for thinking the way she had. 

"Oh, you must think I am so rude. Carina, Mark, this is Rafe, our eldest." A young man with the same dark hair and eyes as his father stood back from the group in the walkway of the patio. He was watching Carina as she stood quietly by her father. 

"I think I actually have some plans of Briny Point if you are interested. Why don't we go check in my study?" Ward suggested as Mark looked over at Carina. She was not psyched about her father leaving her with them, but the look on his face suggested he would fume about it later if he didn't. 

"Here, Rafe why don't you give Carina a tour of the house and grounds? I'd ask Sarah but she can't seem to get off that phone." Ward had meant it as a joke, but only the older people laughed. Sarah narrowed her eyes at her father before getting up and stalking into the house. 

"You'll have to excuse our manners, Carina. We aren't used to guests." Rose said apologetically, looking towards the way her daughter had just left. 

"Those plans?" Mark pushed, Ward giving Rose a look before smiling at him. Ward put a hand on his shoulder and guided him into the house, leaving Carina, Rose, and Rafe. 

"I'll go get us some lemonade." Then Rose was gone and it was just her and Rafe. Carina awkwardly let her eyes dart around the patio. 

"You're Carina, right?" he asked as Carina nodded and smiled. 

"Yeah, and you're Rafe? I've never heard that name before." Carina noted as he laughed and shook his head as if he was annoyed.

"It actually means wise wolf," Rafe said pointedly, warranting a chuckle from Carina that he soon shared. They started away from the patio along the walk that turned right. Ahead, a large dock stretched out into the water. 

Rafe turned right, keeping to the oath. Around it, manicured flowerbeds stretched as they came upon a large in-ground pool. Carina tensed at the sight of the water that moved slightly with the breeze and the accompanying pump. She tried to ignore it as Rafe continued. 

"So you and your dad just moved back here?" he prodded as she nodded. 

"Yeah, from Maine. It's surprising to see not much of it has changed." Carina noted as they rounded the pool. She was grateful Rafe was closest to it. 

"Yeah except for all the tourists and the trash. Other than that it's great," Carina had barely heard his comment, her eyes darting from the concrete around the pool to the edge. 

"Are you okay?" Rafe had noticed and Carina's stomach dropped. She nodded, trying to play it off. 

"Yeah, it's just really hot over here. Why don't you show me the dock?" Carina suggested. She could handle being around water, even over it, but the thought of actually going in it made her stomach turn. 

A pool was different than standing on the shore. One second you could be fine and the next, you're encased by water. It was a second and one misstep away and Carina hated it. 

"So do you work or go to school?" Carina asked as they headed toward the dock. Rafe let out a distressed sigh. 

"I was going to college, UNC. I just didn't like it, so I dropped out." Carina gave him a surprised look. That was one of the best schools in the state. She gave him a worried look. 

"How did your parents take it?" she asked as Rafe shrugged. 

"They had to take it. I couldn't go back at that point. Take it from me, little girl, don't burn your bridges if they all lead to an island." Carina let out a throaty laugh and Rafe did too. They came to the wood of the dock, Rafe stepping on and Carina slowly following. 

"So what is there to do for fun around here? I had hoped to make some friends but your sister doesn't seem too open to that idea." Carina commented as Rafe barked out a laugh. The sound took her off guard and she was grateful for the railing that separated her from the water. 

"Yeah don't let Sarah get to you, she can be a real bitch sometimes. Let's see, there's going to the beach, golf." Carina scrunched her nose up at the idea, Rafe noticing and grinning at her. 

"Okay, no golf though Figure 8 is the place to be." 

"Figure 8?" Carina questioned as they came to the veranda at the end of the dock. Rafe continued forward, hopping up to sit on the railing. The thought made Carina uneasy, causing her to keep her place in the center of the dock. 

"It's what we call this place. You know, the nice side of the island." Carina was out off by his comment. She and her father lived on the other side of the island. She wondered what he had to say about that. 

"The nice side? Is there a bad side?" Carina asked, feigning innocence as a wild breeze whipped past her. The waves had already begun to pick up as they slapped against the pilings of the dock. 

"Oh sure. We call it the Cut, lots of trash out that way. No place for people like us." Carina figured Rafe had meant for her to be included in that us but she sure didn't feel like it.


	5. Chapter Five

"Carina how is your mother doing? I haven't seen her in a long time." Rose asked as the group sat around the large patio table. Carina, who had been eating a salad though she much prefered a burger from The Wreck, almost choked. Her dad gave her a pained, yet expectant look as she swallowed. 

"She's doing great. So great I decided it was time to come bug dad for awhile." Carina said, warranting chuckles from around the table. Her father gave her a grateful look as Ward spoke. 

"Do you have any plans after school? Sarah is looking into UNC." At the mention of her name, Sarah gave her father an annoyed look. 

"Dad, I said I wanted to go somewhere else," she hissed as Carina looked at Ward. 

"I was actually considering East Carolina. I don't know what I'd major in though." Carina added when Rose and Ward shared a surprised look. 

"Rafe what did you go for?" Ward shot, venom in his eyes though there was a smile on his face. Rafe cleared his throat. 

"Uh business." he mumbled.

"Rose, do you sell a lot of the old houses on the island or do they get replaced with new construction?" Carina's dad's voice was like a lifeline for all of them, Rose glad to talk about herself. She began to explain how, outside of Figure 8, many homes belonged to older families with less money. 

It seemed this entire side of the island was only for the rich and the tourists who also had to be pretty rich to afford vacations here. Carina felt like she and her father would never fit into one of those categories. 

****

"I'm sorry she brought up your mom, Rina." The entire car ride had been silent as the grave save for the gusting wind and the truck groaning as it lumbered down their long driveway. Carina had been letting her mind wander as he drove, her stomach still churning. 

"Hey, are we ever going to talk about this?" Her father's warm hand fell on her arm as they pulled into thee circular driveway in front of the house. Carina tensed and turned to him. 

"There's nothing to talk about, really." Carina said as her father looked up at the house. He looked worn as he turned off the truck and got out. Carina followed him, the breeze much worse out on the point. They hurried inside and Carina found not much had changed. 

Her father flipped on the foyer light and it occured to her that now, she would just be able to see all the dirt and creatures. It was also now littered with boxes that the moving company had dropped off earlier that day. 

"Why don't you go pick out your room?" her father suggested. 

Carina took the opportunity to steal away from his prying eyes, the main stairs groaning under her frame. She came to a landing and turned, the stairs ending in a long hallway. Carina looked left, knowing she had no intention of sleeping where she could hear or see the water. 

She ventured right, moving towards the front of the house where she began to try different locks. The afternoon sun was covered by an occasional cloud, casting a gloomy sheen on everything. Carina went to the door closest to her and turned the knob. 

Inside, an old bathroom with a claw-foot tub and white mosaic tiles stared back at her. It didn't look in half-bad shape. Carina was grateful for the tall window on the far wall that provided ample light. She tried the actual light and it didn't come on. 

Noting that, she continued onto the next door at the very end of the upstairs hallway. Carina turned the knob and opened it to reveal a room with blue walls and hardwood floor. She stepped in, liking the four windows that gave the room ample natural light. 

To her right, the two windows looked out over the two-story porch and front yard. On the far wall across from the windows, two doors sat. Carina assumed one was a closet and the other was another entrance to the bathroom. 

She sighed, looking out the other windows and noting that she couldn't see the water. Outside, the winds picked up, causing the fireplace on the wall that held the door to the hallway to whistle. It wasn't pretty, but it sure beat her bed in the closet. 

By the time the sun was beginning to set, Carina had made a lot of headway with her room. She had swept and scrubbed the floors, cleaned the windows and evicted every spider and it's web from the corners. Her father had come in to help put her bed frame together, Carina pretending to have her headphones in and not hear him as he worked. 

This was a common occurrence in their relationship. Carina's father loved her and she loved him, but their communication was almost non-existent. Her dad was fun and carefree. He did what he wanted and always pulled his daughter along for the ride without giving a thought to her. 

Carina's mom had been the same way, but at least her father wasn't addicted to Meth. The hurricane, which was moving at a steady pace and would begin to cause trouble the next afternoon, had kicked up some comfortable winds. Carina had the windows open and a box fan going making the room somewhat comfortable. Her father appeared at the door, whistling. 

"You sure do work fast. Can I hire you for the rest of the house?" Carina chuckled at this, her father joining in as she sat down on the bed. She didn't have much stuff, so her boxes had been easy to tackle. 

"I was thinking of ordering a pizza. All that Kook food doesn't sit well with me." Her father playfully grabbed his stomach and Carina groaned in annoyance. 

"Pizza sounds great dad." was all she said as her father sighed and leaned against the doorframe. He watched her for a moment. 

"Listen Rina, I know you said there isn't anything to talk about and I won't push. You know you can always talk to me right?" Carina nodded, crossing her arms and averting her eyes to a crack that blossomed from the windowsill. 

"I know this place isn't ideal, but I just thought, since you were so happy here as a kid, maybe it would help now." Carina looked at her father, his face worn. She wondered how much he had blamed himself for what had happened. Thoughts like that and the display going on right now made her uncomfortable. 

"You said pizza? Just don't get anchovies."


	6. Chapter Six

"Dad! Have you seen my skates?" Carina called from the top of the stairs. Through the window at the end of the hallway, Carina could see a light drizzle had started. Her father, who had been working on replacing the light in the bathroom, leaned out into the hallway. 

"Skates? Why do you need your skates?" he asked as Carina rolled her eyes and stomped up the rest of the stairs. She came to the doorframe where she could see her father standing on a small ladder. 

"So you do know where they are?" Carina shot as she hugged her arms to herself. Her father let out a groan of annoyance as he stepped down. 

"I didn't say that, I just wanted to know--it's storming out anyway." he added as Carina rolled her eyes. 

"Not yet it isn't and I wanted to skate downstairs in the living room, you know before you re-finish the floors. It isn't smooth bu--oh crap." Carina's father looked back at her as her eyes crossed for a moment. She remembered where her skates were and they weren't at Briny Point. 

"What?" he asked, wiping his forehead as Carina groaned. 

"I left them at the hotel. I brought them in thinking I would go skating in the parking lot but I didn't realize how tired I was." Carina said, slapping a hand to her face. Carina's father leaned over, looking out the window. 

"Dad I have to go get my skates," Carina started, her father already shaking his head. 

"Dad please. Someone would easily walk off with those. Look, we still have a few hours before the storm will start. Please." Carina begged, throwing a look at him as he considered her request. Mark wasn't keen on the idea but knew how Carina would shut down completely if she thought something had happened to those skates. 

"Fine, but you are straight there and roll straight home." Carina barked out a laugh, her father surprised at the sound but joining her. 

"Keep your phone on you and text me if anything happens. Hurry, you're wasting daylight." Carina squealed a thanks and hurried to her room where she grabbed her raincoat and sneakers. Stomping back down the stairs her father cried for her to pull the door shut. It shut and just like that, the house was silent again. 

Along with roller skating, Carina walked a lot too. Before she had found the roller skates at a discount thrift shop in Portland, she had spent most of her time out of the house walking. On days like today where the wind whipped against her and the drizzle continued, a walk was a welcome relief. 

By the time she reached the hotel, she had begun to form blisters on her feet from her shoes. She pulled up her sock that had slipped into her high top shoe and walked through the front door. The receptionist, a pretty blonde girl, was taken aback at her appearance as she approached her. 

"Hi, I stayed here night before last with my dad and I think I left something in my room." Carina started as the girl gave her a look before typing something onto the computer. 

"What's the name?" she asked.

"It should be under Mark Swann. It was a pair of roller skates." Carina said, balling her fists up in her coat pocket as someone passed by. The girl typed a few things and her eyes scanned the screen. 

"Well we don't have any notes regarding the lost and found. Are you sure you stayed here?" Carina felt her face grow hot as she realized what the girl was insinuating. Carina was just about to speak when a voice cut her off. 

"Hey Monica, how's your day going?" Carina turned to see the same boy from the night she had stayed. He was dressed in the same attire, his sandy blonde hair falling into his face as he leaned across the counter. It was if Carina had turned invisible as Monica smiled at him. 

"Great," she said softly as Carina rolled her eyes and looked at the boy. He seemed to think pretty highly of himself. Carina leaned over, willing them to remember that she was here. 

"You didn't happen to see a pair of red roller skates did you?" Carina shot, Monica's eyes harsh as she looked up from the boy. The boy turned to her, realization creeping over his face as he stood back up. 

"You're ice girl," he started as Carina scowled. 

"I guess but that didn-" 

"I actually think I did. Monica, I'm going to show her to lost and found. Is that okay?" Then he smiled, and it was like a switch had been flipped on her. Carina's eyes darted between the two as she realized this was something she was not privy to. The receptionist smiled back and nodded. 

The boy then grabbed Carina's arm and gently led her around the corner and towards the restaurant section. Carina pulled her arm away from him as she followed him. 

"You some warlock or something?" Carina shot as the boy looked back at her and laughed. 

"Nah, just know how to work people." Carina scoffed as they continued down the hallway and into a room which he scanned his badge to get in. He walked down another white hallway and turned to reveal a break room. 

There, sitting against a cabinet, were her skates. Carina rushed over, picking them up and inspecting them. 

"They almost went to the trash but I grabbed them--was gonna save them for myself if you didn't come back." he said as she laughed. 

"You know how to skate and wear a size 8?" Carina shot as he huffed, holding up his hands. 

"You caught me. Size 10 and can't skate worth a shit, but I can surf." he added as Carina looped the skates over her shoulder. 

"Wait, how'd you know these were mine?" Carina asked, her eyes narrowing as he shrugged and leaned against the doorframe. 

"Lucky guess. Most people don't bring roller skates to an island." he said pointedly as Carina nodded. 

"Most people don't hold stuff for strangers they may never see again either." she reminded as he smirked. She could see why the receptionist had been so enamoured. 

"I'm JJ Maybank." he said, approaching her and extending his hand. Carina extended hers. 

"Carina Swann." she said as they shook hands.

"There, now we aren't strangers." he said as the radio on the counter that had been playing some country song then let out a deafening screech. Carina jumped, the sound startling her as JJ walked over and turned the volume dial down. 

"The National Weather Service has issued a hurricane warning for Kildare Island." Carina's stomach fell as she shoved her hand into her pocket and revealed her phone. The screen was black as she pressed a few buttons and tapped it. Nothing. 

Carina groaned, figuring that the outlet she had been using the night before was dead. She muttered a curse under her breath. 

"Well I better get going. Thanks for keeping an eye on these." she said, flicking the skates with her finger as she started away. 

"Wait, did you walk here?" JJ asked, Carina already halfway down the hallway. She looked back at him and nodded. 

"If you leave now you won't make it home before then," JJ started as Carina smirked. 

"How do you know where I live?" Carina shot as JJ gave her a look. 

"Well I know you don't live anywhere around here. Come on, just let me change real quick." Carina considered her options. If she walked, it would take longer and worry her father more. If she accepted a ride, she risked washing up dead a week later. She considered her options as he appeared again in a hat, worn t-shirt and shorts. 

"Fine," Carina said as he smiled and gestured for her to follow him down the opposite way they had come. Outside, the wind was picking up, the rain beginning to get heavier as he turned and faced the wall next to the door. Under the overhang, an old motorcycle sat.

"You have a motorcycle?" she asked, her eyes narrowing as JJ looked at her and nodded. 

"It's a dirt bike but same concept." JJ shot as Carina scoffed.

"We're gonna ride a dirt bike in the middle of a hurricane?" Carina asked, looking out over the deserted parking lot. 

"Technically the middle of the hurricane is the eye and it would be preferable to drive in but I've got some killer waves waiting on me." JJ said pointedly as he rolled the bike out into the rain and turned the key. It roared to life, Carina watching as the rain began to stain his shirt. 

"You coming?" JJ asked over the sound of the engine, wind and rain. Carina nodded, pulling her hood up and rushing out. She threw her leg over the bike and wrapped her arms around his mid section. Through his already-soaked shirt, she could feel his toned stomach. Carina leaned forward as they took off into the dreary afternoon. 

By the time they reached the driveway of Briny Point, they both were absolutely soaked. JJ went to turn but Carina stopped him. He pulled off onto the shoulder next to the decrepit mailbox and switched off the bike. 

"Thanks for the ride. I'll save my dad the heart attack of you bringing me to the house." Carina explained as JJ nodded. He pushed his wet hair out of his face and Carina blushed. 

"So I'll see you around?" JJ asked as Carina nodded. 

"If you don't drown out there." Carina said, hiking a thumb behind her towards the ocean. JJ laughed, the sound odd in the wind and rain. 

"Awh you're worried about me, aren't you?" he teased, switching on the bike. Before Carina could snap back a witty response, he was already hurrying down the road and towards the beach. Carina scoffed and rolled her eyes before she headed down the muddy lane towards the house.


End file.
